narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chakra Enhanced Strength
Page Info This is odd. I was going to use this page to look for more information on Sakura but the sources of info confuse me. Note: I am utilizing these sites to fact check: https://ww3.readnaruto.com/ https://ww3.readnaruto.com/chapter/naruto-chapter-246/ https://ww3.readnaruto.com/chapter/naruto-chapter-263/ https://ww3.readnaruto.com/chapter/naruto-chapter-270/ "A technique that uses the refine chakra control and concentration required in medical ninjutsu" Nowhere is it stated in Chapter 246 that this technique is unique to those who have the Chakra Control propensity of a Medical Ninja; only that it requires a extreme level of Chakra Control. This note may seem like a tomaato tomatoo distinction but it leads one to believe only Medical Ninja are able to utilize this technique when that is not hinted at in the chapter. It makes more of a comparison to the Chakra Control necessary for Genjutsu. Reference 2 should be indicating page 18-19. "The training for this application is quite arduous, as Tsunade repeatedly came at Sakura with full force to help her learn." The flashback presented in Chapter 270 in no way relates to Sakura's Enhanced Strength but her evasive ability and role as a Medical Ninja on the battle field. This page is either wrong or the viz Translation is broken. Littlegen (talk) 04:37, October 27, 2018 (UTC) :I have not checked these links, but something that most people fail to take in consideration when checking references is that many chapters have double pages. I've lost count of how many times I've seen people adding wrong references because they simply get whatever page the site they're reading chapters on says they are, without regard for double pages, and without accounting for things like scanlation credit pages and coloured fanart pages like many groups used to do. Omnibender - Talk - 17:11, October 27, 2018 (UTC) ::It's more of an issue of page number. According to the chapters a majority of the page is wrong. Littlegen (talk) 04:48, October 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Bump Littlegen (talk) 09:42, November 9, 2018 (UTC) :I'm confused by the issue here. Kakashi implies it's not a medical ninjutsu sure, but the control needed to use the technique is something only medic-nin seem capable of (and even then, only the two best of them). There are issues with the page but I don't think this is one of them. MindForged (talk) 15:15, November 29, 2018 (UTC) ::I'm addressing as the rarity and description of this skill is miss-attributed to only users of Medical Ninjutsu like Sakura and Tsunade. This seems more a general skill as there have been more cases of Shinobi using Chakra to bolster their striking power, all Sages should be included, but it is only includes Tsunade and Sakura. They excel at the technique due to their inhuman control of Chakra but aren't the only users of it. Littlegen (talk) 15:51, December 6, 2018 (UTC) :::Actually, the description of the technique Sakura uses (Cherry Blossom Impact) in the third databook says it's a Medical Ninjutsu: "People are wont to recognise this as "superhuman strength," but it's an application of "medical ninjutsu," demanding the ability to concentrate and minute chakra control. In an instant, the highest grade of chakra is kneaded inside the body, and a moment later all of it it is gathered into the right fist!! That chakra is dispersed into the target, together with the impact of the punch, spreading the damage to every nook and corner! Any kind of strength is meaningless before this technique. With the damage done dependent on the amount of chakra used, it is also possible for a skilled shinobi to amass it in their fingertip." It's not a general skill at all, it's explicitly referred to as requiring extreme chakra control and intensity.MindForged (talk) 15:48, December 29, 2018 (UTC) name I noticed that the second databook has a short section on Tsunade's strength, which essentially describes the contents of this article. The section is titled "Princess Tsunade's 'Legendary' Absurd Strength" (綱手姫の「伝説」のバカ力). Some part of that might be useful as an article title. ''~SnapperT '' 00:14, April 22, 2019 (UTC) :I haven't double checked the subject in ages, but doesn't that refer to Tsunade's already monstrous strength even before chakra control gets added to the mix? Omnibender - Talk - 21:16, April 22, 2019 (UTC) ::The translation I'm reading leads me to believe that all of her strength is because of chakra control: :::It would seem Tsunade’s “outrageous strength” completely ignores the laws of nature!! The challenge to common sense that is her power is due in no small part to her artful chakra control and fine-tuning. To give things a name, by instantly collecting chakra into her fist and fingers, she obtains a power of destruction bodily strength alone cannot achieve. ::I haven't seen translations for the image captions, but I assume the feats depicted are meant as examples of her chakra strength. Those images are: making a fissure with her finger; flicking Naruto with her finger; and stabbing Manda with Gamabunta's sword. ''~SnapperT '' 23:01, April 22, 2019 (UTC) :::Bakaryoku isn't really a name, it just means "stupid (high) strength". • Seelentau 愛 議 23:18, April 22, 2019 (UTC) ::::I realize that. But we've used descriptions like this in the past for jutsu that didn't have names. (Shield of Black Flames for instance.) The wiki might want to do the same here. ''~SnapperT '' 23:28, April 22, 2019 (UTC)